Hidden Behind His Eyes
by alchemicmonkey
Summary: First time writing yaoi. Flames are more than welcome. please let me know how i did.


Hidden Behind His Eyes

Roy Mustang sighed heavily. He had just finished a mountain of paperwork and his hands were cramping from holding the pen for so long. It had taken five hours, but he got it done. He stood up and stretched, limbering his tense muscles. A sideways glance at the clock told him it was almost nine. He shot a glance out the window and saw that the sun had set long ago. Working overtime bugged him, so he yawned and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, it swung open and hit him square in the face.

"Sorry, colonel bastard," Edward Elric sneered as he shook a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "Happy nine o'clock," he chirped, handing the officer a stack of papers. "I'm outta here."

"Such a short stack of paper… is this really your report from your last mission?" Roy asked, eagerly waiting for what was to come.

"Who're you calling so short a piece of paper is taller than him when it's lying on its side?!" Edward screeched. Roy chuckled and tossed the report to the side, not caring where it fell; it was paper clipped so he didn't have to worry about it flying everywhere, creating more of a mess for Riza to clean up in the morning. He pushed past the slender blond and began making his way to the front door. A few moments later he heard the uneven footsteps follow him. "Don't follow me. People will think you're a creeper who likes men," he said.

"There's only one front door genius. I wouldn't follow you if you paid me," Edward hissed. Roy glanced down at him from the corner of his eye. Perhaps it was just his tiredness at work but… Edward seemed a bit hot and bothered about it. "And I don't like men!" he added, red bleeding into the ivory skin of his face. Roy grinned and left him alone. He enjoyed teasing Edward because he reacted in such amusing ways. The kid had a great range of emotions. And, he had to admit, he looked really good for a guy and was able to dress in a way that set him apart. Edward could actually pull off long hair and high waisted pants… or maybe his belt was just really thick, which is why it went up to his midsection. Not many men could do that, and even women had a tough time pulling it off.

"Going home?" he asked after he was sure it was safe.

"Yeah, Al's waiting for me," Edward nodded. "I bet you've got a hot date or something right?"

"Now that you mention it… I do," he realized, though it was set for seven and it was now nine. Yeah, he wasn't going to make that one. He glanced at Edward, who seemed… disappointed? That was odd… perhaps he was just being moody. The two alchemists left the building and parted. Roy cast one last glance over his shoulder, only to find Edward doing the exact same thing. He then turned around and power-walked away, his blond braid gleaming in the streetlights and swaying a bit as he walked.

* * *

"Sir are you okay?" Riza asked the next day. Roy glanced up from his coffee and stared at her. Was he okay? Maybe… he didn't feel not okay… actually he didn't know what he was feeling. Edward made an impression earlier that day had lingered in his mind. Roy just had to tease him about Winry, saying that he hoped Edward kept things at a G rating when the two were alone. Edward had gotten mad and retorted by saying that he didn't like Winry in that way and that there was someone he already liked. Roy had come back by saying that he hoped it was a guy because a girl would have a breakdown by having a relationship with him. Edward flushed bright red and his mouth had flapped open and closed for a few minutes before he told Roy to drop dead and stormed out. Well, now he knew that the teen actually had a love interest. Maybe, and he was just speculating here based on his reaction, that maybe Edward did like men. For a brief moment he had thought it might be himself, what with his charm and all, but… he'd have to try to worm it out of the pipsqueak later.

"I'm fine," he answered after emerging from his brooding.

"You took so long to answer I thought you might've died," she joked. "Care to explain why Edward's report was on the floor?"

"I dropped it," Roy replied curtly. Well, actually he had tossed, but that didn't really matter. He felt his face heat up as he recalled seeing the blond that night. No! Why was he blushing so? A grown man shouldn't do that!

"What'd you do, catch a cold cuz you were out so late last night?" Edward smirked as he walked past. He turned around to fully receive a sarcastic remark and possibly a comment about his height. He wasn't short as everyone said; he was vertically challenged and he was still growing so there.

Roy blinked stupidly, replying only with an "Uhhh…"

"What's the matter Mustang? Are you wowed by my devilish good looks?" Edward teased. Now that he mentioned it… Roy was slightly 'wowed'. His hair had grown some in the past few months and his standard braid was draped over one shoulder, reflecting golden light from the sun streaming through a window. His tawny eyes stared directly into his own black ones, making him more than a bit nervous. He had shed his outer red jacket and had his black one bundled under his well toned flesh-and-blood arm. The silver metal of his automail glinted in the light; overall he was rather… well, to be blunt he was sexy. Roy caught himself and blushed harder. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest." Edward said gently, his hard gaze softening momentarily before it hardened again and he walked away.

"Sir, forgive me if I'm wrong, but… could it be that you're infatuated with Edward?" Riza asked. Roy whipped his head around to gawk at her.

"I… that… he…" his mouth fumbled over the words that wouldn't form correctly, resulting in him looking a bit like a fish. In the end he sighed and thumped his head on the desk. "I don't know…" he mumbled into the polished wood surface.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sir. Perhaps that's why you can play around with women so easily," she shrugged.

"Are you saying that I'm gay and I haven't noticed it?" he asked. True, now that he was actually paying attention, he did find Edward attractive, but that… probably meant he liked men. Or at least Fullmetal. "This conversation never happened!" he ordered, snapping his head up.

"If you say so, Sir," Riza smiled.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Roy saw Edward again, as he had sent the blond on a mission with the hope of getting over his possible attraction to the young man. But when the blond did return, Roy silently cursed whoever had said that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' because he was completely giddy now that Edward was back.

Stuck working overtime again, he had suckered Edward into helping him sign paperwork. The two sat in his office, Roy at his desk and Edward on the floor, silently scribbling Roy's signature on the papers.

"Fullmetal…" he started. He sucked in a deep breath; he was going to ask something that had been bugging him for a while now, "Do you like me?"

"No," came an all-to-quick reply. "…maybe… a little."

"Just checking," Roy grinned to himself.

"Why?" Edward asked. He got up onto his knees and rested his arms on the desk and his head on top of them. Lately he had caught himself missing the colonel. Well, more than usual, he admitted to himself.

"Because…" Roy started.

"Hey, I'm going home now," Jean poked his head through the door. "See ya."

"Idiot…" Roy muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"Why did you want to know if I like you?" Edward pressed. Roy looked up and felt his heart dissolve into that nasty goo that forms when you leave a powdered donut in your mouth for too long. Edward was gazing at him intently, his tawny eyes full of concern tinged with a bit of confusion and something else.

"Because I like you," Roy muttered so incoherently he almost missed the words as they came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get any of that," Edward sighed.

"Forget it! It's nothing!" the brunette said quickly.

"No it's not. Now I wanna know what you said!" Edward replied.

"I said it's nothing!"

"Obviously it isn't if you're making such a big deal out of it!" Edward protested. "Dammit, talk to me!"

"I think I've fallen in love with you!" Roy blurted. He turned about thirty shades of red and then darted for the door. Why had he just burst like that? That wasn't how he wanted to convey his feelings at all! His feelings… well crap, he guessed he did like men… Edward. He liked Edward… no, he _loved_ Edward. At least… that was what his mouth had said, as his brain clearly wasn't working.

"Mustang!" Edward called after him, following him as he hurried through the now empty halls. "Roy, wait!!" he lunged for him and the two tumbled to the ground.

"Get off me!" Roy cried, blushing harder. Edward, who sat on his stomach with his legs near Roy's sides, firmly clamped them around the older man's midsection.

"You're so stupid… you have no idea what I'm actually like, do you?" the blond chuckled. "There's a reason I don't have a girlfriend, you know. Because I don't like girls."

"You don't? Then… what about Winry, or that girl from Liore, or Psiren?" Roy asked, slightly bewildered.

"Girls are too much trouble and they over dramatize over everything and they get all moody and stuff," the blond replied.

"I see your point," Roy nodded. He then tried to push Edward off him, but lost all the strength in his body when the teen kissed him.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he said softly after pulling away. Hoo boy, if anyone found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it, especially from Winry since she had a crush on him. Roy stared at him for a few moments, shock and awe consuming every fiber of his being, then sat up and kissed Edward back. "Wait, stop stop!"

"What?" Roy asked, slightly dazed. He didn't know kissing a guy could be so pleasing.

Edward glanced around nervously and blushed, "I'm not going to do this out in the hallway."

"No one's here," Roy said.

"I don't care!! I don't want my first time to happen out in a hallway!" he cried, biting his lip shortly after.

"Then where do you want to go?" Roy inquired, watching as Edward thought.

"This way…" he muttered, standing up and taking his hand. He led Roy back to the office the two had occupied a few minutes ago.

"My office? Very sexy Edward," he teased. Edward closed and locked the door.

"Shut up," he said, grabbing Roy's collar and pulling him down so they could continue their kiss.

The seemingly innocent action grew hotter, rawer, and the two were soon breathing hard. Roy had removed Edward's shirt and was slowly working on his pants while Edward just sat there and tried not to die from sheer joy and at the same time worked off Roy's clothing. The brunette trailed hot kisses down Edward's front, making the blond moan in pleasure. He clawed at the floor when Roy took him into his mouth, and bit his lip. He thought he was going to explode when suddenly all that pressure was released. Roy straightened up and pulled the smaller one onto his lap. In due course both were exhausted and lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I take back all that stuff I said about you being short and small and stuff," Roy wheezed. He glanced down then back up to meet Edward's gaze. "…cuz you're not."

"Finally, someone who doesn't call me small!" the blond sighed. "Even though I'm not cuz I'm still growing."

"Sure, sure," Roy laughed. He sighed deeply as Edward snuggled close to him, wrapping an arm around his chest. Roy in turn wrapped one around Edward's waist. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll send you on so many missions you're brain will explode."

"Right back at you, unless you want me to totally dominate you in another fight," Edward grinned.

"I let you win that time," Roy chuckled, stroking Edward's silken locks, which had come out of the braid and now fell freely around his shoulders.

"Right… you couldn't move at all," Edward chuckled. "I totally owned you."

"Shut up and go to sleep. I'm dead tired," Roy sighed.

"Okay, you go to sleep. I'm getting dressed cuz I don't want people coming in here tomorrow and wondering why… yeah," Edward replied, reaching for his clothes and wriggling into them. Roy did the same just before falling asleep.

* * *

"Sir, are you alive?" Riza's voice cut into Roy's dream about Edward. He blinked and sat up, rubbing his face where it had been smushed into the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You're looking better today, Mustang," Edward commented, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I feel better," Roy replied, letting his own grin spread. Riza left the room for something, leaving the two alone.

"I gotta go, Al's probably wondering where I am," Edward sighed, scratching the back of his head. He scanned the room swiftly, gave Roy a quick kiss and started making his way out the door. "I'll see you later," he called, turning his torso part way around.

"Uh-huh," Roy grinned. He watched as Edward's expression softened again into that gentle one. The special one just for him, that showed him all the love he could ever need that was hidden behind his eyes. Roy sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.

It had been a good day.


End file.
